Three Days on a River in a Red Canoe
"Three Days on a River in a Red Canoe" is Episode 9 in Season 1. It originally aired on July 21, 1983. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar packing for a trip. He and some young friends are going on an overnight camping one. He has packed food to eat, a tent to sleep in, a sleeping bag, and a raincoat in case it rains. Let's not forget the marshmallows to roast over the campfire. LeVar has found a perfect place to camp with his friends. He decides to surprise them by putting up the tent before they arrive. As fast as he can, he does so. He says it didn't take long. But as soon as he gets inside, it collapses. He finds that it's best to go by the book. The title one has instructions on how to set up a tent and other helpful camping tips. It even has a recipe for fruit stew. All that work has made LeVar hungry, so he makes some. LeVar waits for his friends to arrive. Finally, they do. He shares the fruit stew with them and shows them the title book. One of them reads a part of it where the main character's mother tells stories around the campfire with the others and they watch the stars. After eating, LeVar and his friends sit around the campfire and make up a scary story. Suddenly, they hear a growl that makes them jump! It's Patches, the dog of one of them. He asks if she can stay and another answers, "Just as long as she likes fruit stew." LeVar tells them it's time for bed. They settle in for the night. LeVar tells about a white water rafting trip he went on in Africa. He and some others traveled along the Zambezi River, where the currents and rapids can be very dangerous! It takes teamwork to paddle along it, not to mention muscle power. At least they all wore life jackets. Along the way, they see all kinds of animals on the banks. When LeVar suddenly gets swept overboard, help arrives as he struggles to keep from drowning. As soon as he gets back into the raft, the rest of the journey is safe and beautiful. They even see a rainbow. He isn't sure if he'd like to go down that river again. At least he wasn't the only one who took the plunge. One of LeVar's friends takes pictures of their camping trip. She decides to make a photo album of it with them. LeVar says that there are many ways to make your own journal or diary. Some kids show how they exhibit some albums they made during their summer vacations. You might even want to make your own photo album yourself. One kid displays one made of paper plates, another exhibits a vacation photo one, and it's even fun to use your own ideas when putting yours together. For example, you can cut out pictures from magazines or create your own drawings. And once you've made it, you can make the cover however way you want it to look. When you plan for a vacation this summer, why don't you make your own album. LeVar wonders what the viewers' vacation plans will be. No matter where you go or what you do, a good book always makes it more fun. He and his friends wave goodbye to the viewers. Review Books *Worlds to Explore *Today We are Brother and Sister *Anno's Journey Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes